Guardians of Earth
by ShadowDragon TS
Summary: One day Chris Carte wakes up to discover he's not a normal person, not by a long shot. Not only is he not who he thought he was but he discovers he's also a defender of Earth, and what's this about his sister?...No way!Oh well, just gotta read to find out


**Guardians Of Earth**** BY: Shadow Dragon**

**   
June 20, 2007 San Diego, C.A…**

'**Kai…'**

"**Huh? five More minutes…"**

'**Kai…'**

"**I said five more minutes! Sheesh"**

'**KAI!!!'**

"**ACK! (thump) Ung…whosat?" **

'**Kai…My name is VOK'**

"**VOK? What kind of name is VOK?"**

'…**.Unimportant…listen to me Kai…your duties as guardian will begin very soon'**

"**Guardian? If it's not guardian of the girls locker room I dun care…now lemme go back to sleep"**

'**Hahaha…you've been asleep this entire time…now wake up, the beginning of the rest of your life begins now…'**

"…**.Creepy…hey VOK could you get any more cryptic? Huh…guess he hung up…now maybe I can get back to that dream about the cat-girls…wonder who Kai is anyways…."**

**XX**

**"Chris! Wake up you lazy bum! You gotta help me with the chores remember?"**

**With a sleepy grunt and a moan Chris Carter slowly rolled out of bed and wiped his eyes "Goddamn lazy sister can't even walk up some stupid stairs and knock like a normal person…I'm coming!" He called back down the stairs just as loudly as his sister.**

**Thirty minutes later and dressed in his usual white undershirt with an unbuttoned black over-shirt and matching black cargos' Chris slowly walked down the stairs "Yo" he said to his sister with a yawn.**

"**You know you really are a lazy bum…I've been awake for three hours already, doing chores and making you breakfast, which by the way has already gone cold" she scolded him from the table, eating her own breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and a tall glass of orange juice.**

**He waved off her reply in his usual fashion and sat down to eat. He really didn't mind the cold food, better that then a scolding hot meal that ruined your tongue for the rest of the day like it always did when she cooked. **

**He poured himself a tall mug of coffee, the only thing for breakfast he required to be hot "So (munch, munch) what's gotta get done today?" he asked between bites of toast and eggs.**

"**Well…since I already vacuumed and did the dishes you can take out the trash at the very least…there's actually not much else to do today"**

"**Sweet! Then I can go hang out at the beach…life is good (munch)…huh?" he looked over at his sister who had a look of pure victory, one she only had when she knew something he didn't.**

"**Un-uh not so fast big bro, you've still gotta help me with shopping today, you promised remember?" the piece of toast Chris had been working on lodged in his throat because of the face he made "Crap (cough) forgot about that…damnit"**

**His sister was on top of the world the whole rest of breakfast. Just what he needed, a smug little brat pulling him around the store all day "By the way big bro…happy birthday"**

**Twenty two whole years, and really the only thing it meant was that he could buy alcohol by himself now, great, whoopty do da. There were no parents around for gifts, his friends always forgot his birthday anyways, and he really didn't have the cash to go have fun somewhere, great birthday.**

**He sulked almost the entire time at the store. Well stores is more like it. Westside shopping center wasn't really a mall, just a bunch of chain and non-chain stores that sold anything and everything teenagers would ever want to buy, too bad they didn't sell chill pills so he could sneak a couple too his extra energetic sister. She always did seem to enjoy his birthdays more than he did.**

"**Hey Mickey…why do you want to go in there? Nothing in there you'd ever want" He was talking about a store called The Far East, about the only place to buy anime and manga around, and far as he knew she hated the stuff, he was the anime nerd of the family "No reason…just browsing. You stay out here OK?" but before he could reply she bolted inside.**

**While he sat outside he saw a strange looking guy in an all white outfit standing across from him. Expensive looking white suit, even though he really didn't know the difference in them, all the way up to solid white hair and shoes, and not old man white either, almost like a platinum. The man disappeared behind a wave of people before he could get any real good read on his face though so he forgot about it, filed the image in the mental folder marked 'not important enough to care past here'.**

**Ten minutes later Mickey exited the shop and they made there way home, unknown to both of them that the man in white watched the entire time.**

**By the time they got home and everything that needed to get done was it was already eight o'clock, way too late to go and hang out with friends so he decided to just sit at home and relax. Mickey was busy making dinner, probably something she knew he liked since it was his birthday after all and she usually did. Mickey Carter, almost sixteen years old and already more responsible than her older brother by leaps and bounds. Chris wasn't a bad kid, just real lazy. He never found any motivation to really do anything, he always considered everything too small too really care that much about it. Sports were boring and he hated studying so anime, movies, and video games were his hobby. Just entertaining enough to distract him from everything else. He did like to go to the beach and surf but not often, he mostly just went there for chick patrol with his friends.**

"**Chris…dinner is ready" Huh…that was weird. Mickey was always pretty shy around people she didn't know and far as he could tell she was only open with him and his family, but that tone of voice almost sounded….nah, not Mickey, defiantly not because she was his sister. Oh well he thought, just my mind playing tricks.**

"**What's for dinner tonight sis…..ter…." if his jaw could hit the floor it would have. Mickey was a pretty girl, always was even when she was little. Most call her cute and sweet, always dressing modest even though she had a body better than any cheerleader or model he'd ever seen. But as he walked into the kitchen he saw her, sitting there on top of the table wearing something straight out of an anime. It was a long black skirt with a slit up either side all the way to her hips revealing shapely, perfectly colored legs. Her top was black as well with a very low cut V that came down to damn near her belly button. It looked like it should have had sleeves because of the shoulders but didn't, and it clung to her in all the right ways revealing curves he didn't know she had, hugging in all the right places to accent her, no….nonononono! Why was he thinking like this? This was his sister for crying out loud.**

**It seemed like forever to him but was in reality maybe a minute or two, all the while she had the most seductive grin on her face that he had ever seen before. Her legs hung over the edge of he table just right to match her upper body which was resting on her hands locked back behind her "So…like your birthday gift?" she asked, her voice like silk and honey. He felt parts of him pulled in ways no TV ad or movie had ever done.**

**The best response he could muster was a weak nodding of the head. He was so out of it he didn't even notice the streaks of red in her chin length hair that framed her face nor the fact that her eyes had changed to a light crimson "You don't have to worry Kai" spoke a voice from behind him "She's not really your sister you know"**

**Chris spun so fast he made himself dizzy, what with most of the blood already drained from his brain as was "Wha? Who?...You!?!" The man in white stood there smiling down at him "You're…..VOK?"**

**He nodded slowly and walked over to Mickey. He took her hand and helped her down off the table even though she really didn't need any "Correct…it seems you're more resistant to her charms than I thought you'd be…we thought you'd either fain on the spot or think you were dreaming again" He wasn't about to admit that both were true.**

"**What is going on? What in the HELL is going on?" VOK just smiled as he walked, with Mickey at his side, over top the front door "Come…let me show you your destiny, Kai" he stood next to the front door and waited. After a minute Chris got up and joined them, he had no idea what was going on but this guy had answers, answers he needed to maintain his sanity "Fine…show me my…whatever…lets just get this over with" his smile never wavered as he opened the door, a blinding white light shone from outside nearly blinding him. VOK waited patiently until Chris gathered himself enough to walk thought the door, and into his destiny, into his future.**

**XX**

**AN: Ok, wow…it's been a real long time since I wrote anything so be helpful and leave some comments yeah? Remember us authors write better the more comments we get, even the bad ones so let me know what you think! Later**


End file.
